I'm Yours
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: What if Patrick gave up hunting Red John so that he could make Lisbon happy? But what would Lisbon do if Jane went missing and Red John might be a friend?
1. Killing Dumar

**I'm Yours**

**What if Patrick gave up hunting Red John so that he could make Lisbon happy? But what would Lisbon do if Jane went missing and Red John might be a friend?**

**I don't own them, but if I did Jane would not chase Red John and he would be in Lisbon's arms!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Why didn't you listen? We could have Red John right now."

"But you could be dead."

"I'd choose death if you could have Red John."

"I don't think you do."

"I do."

"Quit saying that. Don't you understand that there are other people who care for you?" Lisbon was crying as she stormed out.

Jane was dumbstruck watching his boss walk away. He couldn't believe that she said that and started to cry while saying it. After thinking for awhile, he stood up and walked outside. As he reached the bottom step, he noticed that Sheriff Dumar Hardly wasn't knocked out. He shot a police officer and then pointed the gun at Lisbon.

Jane noticed a gun sitting on the truck and he grabbed it. He pointed it the best he could and took the shot. Then the guy fell and Lisbon looked toward who had saved her life. Jane had dropped the gun and slunk away.

"Jane?" Lisbon yelled. Jane had already left the scene and jumped into the van.

Lisbon helped the police out and then went to the van. She found Jane shaking really hard and crying.

"Jane?" Lisbon tried to calm him down.

"I killed a guy. I never wanted to kill anyone but Red John."

"Jane, you saved my life. You did what you needed to do to save a life. Jane, I kind of owe you one."

"You saved me plenty of times."

"I haven't killed a man to save you."

"That's not something I'm proud." Jane's shaking stopped but he started to cry harder.

"Calm down, let's take you home. You need to rest for awhile."

"No! The CBI couch is my home. Take me there!" Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand as he said that but after, he jerked away and looked out the window.

"Jane it's ok. You sure you don't want me…" Jane turned cutting her off. He shook his head and gave her a hurt face. Usually he gave her one of his break your heart smiles and she blushed. But this time his eyes seemed to gaze right through her, his mouth formed a frozen that was so sad, and his unusual pale skin was beat red and tear covered. Even his hair was a mess.

"Jane, are you ok? Do you need to go to my apartment and take a shower?"

"Do I look that bad?"

"To be honest? Yes Jane, you look like shit."

"Thanks for being so honest. I like that about you."

"Really? I hate it. I was always was called goody two shoes all through high school. In college I was called a hard a**."

"Thanks Lisbon. You're really helping me." Jane's face was almost back to normal.

"Want a shower?"

"Yeah, it might help." Lisbon was about to drive away when Rigsby, VanPelt, and Cho came.

"Can we get a ride back to building? They had to take the car for evidence."

"Sure." Jane looked at Lisbon and she smiled.

"Can you just drop me off?" Jane asked quietly.

"Yep, I'll come back later to pick you up and bring you back to the CBI Building."

"Thank you."

Lisbon drove up to her apartment building and walked up to hers. She knocked on the door and a few minutes later, she heard footsteps.

"Welcome to Lisbon's Gala," Jane said with a smile.

"Gala? Jane, what did you do to my apartment?"

"I cleaned it up and cooked you good dinner!"

"What are you doing this for?"

"Because, I have people that care for me and I have people that care for as well."

"Jane!" Lisbon hugged him.

"I have given up going after Red John. I understand that my wife and daughter would want me to live and not to grow old in jail. Orange was never my color."

"Really? You're giving it up?"

"Yes, you promised them too. We will catch him together and he can grow in jail, wearing his color."

"I guess. Now, you know I'm not allowed to let you stay here."

"I know. Can we eat and then can…"

"Can the meal be on the road? The building closes in twenty minutes."

"Sure." Jane ran into the kitchen/dining room and grabbed two Tupper-wear bowls and two mugs.

"You planned this?"

"Oh, I knew it was coming. I just wish, never mind. Let's go."

The two walked down to the van and got in. Lisbon started the van and took off for the CBI.

"Lisbon, why did you start crying when you told me that I shouldn't be such a prick?"

"I didn't..."

"Yes you did!"

"Ok, maybe but that's a personal issue. I don't know if I can talk about it just yet. Sometime maybe." Jane grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'll be waiting." He jumped up and ran into the CBI.

Lisbon sat there watching her best friend run into the place they both worked and spent every moment of their lives.

"Lisbon? Answer the phone!"

"Oh, what?"

"You missed our date tonight. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, John. I'll make it up to you, some other time."

"No, just give me the name of the guy. I want to know who I'm up against."

"What guy?"

"The one that answered your phone, when I called your apartment."

"He's a co-worker. He had a rough day at work. He doesn't like going home and then I dropped him off back at work."

"Who is he?" John yelled.

"I don't love him, John!"

"Who is he?" John asked calmer.

"Patrick."

"Patrick?"

"Jane." At that John hung up. This made Lisbon question but it wouldn't make her really think until later.


	2. Jane is Gone

**I don't own The Mentalist but some days I wish I did!**

**Jane walked into the bull pen and went straight to his couch. He put the mug on his desk and then started to eat the salad he created. It seemed like the only thing his boss eats.**

**After he was done, he felt like something wasn't right. He debated on calling Lisbon but that might not make her current boyfriend very happy. So he went out to his car and drove home.**

**Upon arriving he didn't know what would be awaiting him.**

**When he unlocked his door and walked in he noticed that something was different. He walked into his living room and the next moment a gun was to his head.**

**"You're such a prick, Jane. I can't believe you stole Kayla away from me in college and now Agent Lisbon."**

**"John, I didn't know. I didn't know that when I helped her with her psychology homework, she would dump you and chase me. Gun, please, I don't like guns."**

**"I don't care if you don't like guns. You used one to kill a man close to me. Now I'll use this one to kill you." John pushed Jane with the gun and Jane moved back toward the door."**

**"I didn't know you were dating my boss."**

**"How did I know what you were doing all the time? You aren't easy to follow, might I add." He pushed Jane again and Jane opened the door. John then grabbed Jane and pushed him into the trunk of a car. John then took the barrel of the gun and bashed Jane unconscious.**

**Lisbon awoke after having a nightmare about John's out burst. It troubled her that he was so adamant on finding out who had been at her home. Hopefully he was just being protective, not what she dreamed.**

_**Lisbon walked into Patrick Jane's house and found a red smiley face at the end of the hallway. Jane's dead body was lying below it. His nails painted with his own blood, his body completely mutilated.**_

_**As she reached his body, she saw Rigsby, Cho, and VanPelt dragged John away. He was covered in Jane's blood and had been drawing the face when the team arrived.**_

**While waiting in line to show her badge to CBI guard, Lisbon noticed that Jane wasn't there.**

**"Cho, have you heard from Jane?"**

**"Nope, Rigsby might have." Lisbon showed her badge and ran into the bull pen. She went straight to Rigsby and asked if he had heard from Jane.**

**"Sorry but I haven't. Last time I saw him was when you dropped him off at that apartment building."**

**"My apartment building."**

**"You let him into his apartment? Wow, I didn't…"**

**"He didn't want to go home and he needed a shower. So I let him take a shower at my place. He decided that he was going to clean my apartment and then make me dinner."**

**"How sweet! I knew, oh shit it Rigsby." Rigsby hit himself and then looked back at Teresa, she was going into her office.**

**On her desk was a note.**

_**Lisbon, Something doesn't seem right. If this is still on your desk in the morning, something is wrong. One other thing Teresa, I love you. I want you to know if Red John has finally found me. Don't chase after me. I don't want you to be hurt anymore then you already have. If you ever do find my dead body please, don't bury me. Let your criminal school use me. I don't want to rot away in a casket. I'm rambling on. Love the man who's heart belongs to you, Patrick Alex Jane**_

**"Rigsby! VanPelt! Cho! My office, now!" Lisbon was balling when the team rushed into her office.**

**"What's wrong?" VanPelt asked. Lisbon handed her the note and VanPelt started to cry. Rigsby grabbed the note and handed it to Cho. He pulled VanPelt in to his arms and asked Cho to read it aloud.**

**"Lisbon, something doesn't seem right. If this is still on your desk in the morning, something is wrong. One other thing Teresa, I love you. I want you to know if Red John has finally found me. Don't chase after me. I don't want you to be hurt anymore then you already have. If you do ever find my dead body please, don't bury me. Let your criminal school use me. I don't want to rot away in a casket. I'm rambling on. Love the man who's heart belongs to you, Patrick Alex Jane." **


	3. Finding Jane

**I don't own The Mentalist but some days I wish I did!**

Three days later, Lisbon got a call from her boyfriend.

"Hey babe, come out to the farm sometime today."

"Why's it been so long?"

"Family issues. Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Ok, I have to work but I'll be out soon."

"Ok my dear." Lisbon went out into the bull pin and saw every desk full including Jane's. The couch was back in her office and she spent a lot of time just looking at it. Right after they moved it in, she went over to it and sat down. As she did, she could smell Jane and she almost passed bout thinking about him.

"Guys, John called. I'm to meet him at the farm. I want everyone on hand. Jane might still be alive, so I don't want you to show up until I give the signal."

"Boss, remind us?" Rigsby asked.

"What time is it?"

VanPelt waited until the rest of the time was out of the room before approaching Lisbon. She saw that her boss's face was full of hurt but also hope. Probably hope that Jane was still alive, VanPelt thought.

"Teresa, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, make it quick."

"Do you really believe that Jane's alive?"

"I truly hope so."

"I know this might be personal but it might help if we understand, do you love Jane?"

"I don't know. All I know is that John Burgundy is Red John and he has my…my…b…best friend!" Lisbon broke down. Grace helped Teresa to the bathroom to clean her up. Afterward, the girls walked down to the cars. Lisbon took her car and Rigsby, Cho, and VanPelt brought the new loser consultant in the van. The other police took normal cars and trucks.

John came out to greet Teresa when she arrived. He was dressed in a worn button up shirt and worn out jeans. She did notice that on the work boots had some blood.

"Something have to be butchered?"

"Yes, one of the sheep was attacked and I had to kill her."

"Sad, which one?"

"Sally Marie." Lisbon looked toward the sheep pasture and Sally Marie was grazing with the rest of them.

"Why'd you want me to come out today?"

"I wanted to so you something. You're going to like it." John led her into the house and into the room she was never allowed in before. She looked around but it was really dark.

"Just stay here." John walked out the door and Lisbon noticed Rigsby, Cho, and VanPelt arrive at their positions and luckily John didn't seem him.

When John turned on the light in the room he went into, she was shocked to see in a corner; Jane covered in blood and only partially dressed because the beating he's been though.

"Hey John, what time is it?"

"What?" But it was too late for him because Lisbon broke the glass and shot John between the eyes.

"Teresa?" VanPelt shrieked.

"I'm ok but call an ambulance. I've found Jane!"

Jane tried to pull himself into a ball but it must hurt to move.

"Patrick, its Teresa. Don't move, Wayne and VanPelt are calling for an ambulance. Cho is dealing with Red John's dead body." Jane winced at the name, Red John.

"H…he d…dead?" Jane tried to ask.

"Yes, I shot him. He was picking up the knife that we'll prove is covered with your blood. I didn't want him to cause you anymore harm."

"Th…an…k."

"Your welcome, Jane. Just stay quiet. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."

"Lis…bon, I…I l…ove y…ou."

"I know Jane." A few seconds later the paramedics were there and Lisbon watched them put him on a stretcher and take him away.

"Ms. Lisbon?" a young cop asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we take you back to get your report on the situation?"

"Yes but where is the rest of my team?"

"Wayne Rigsby is waiting for Patrick Jane at the hospital. Grace VanPelt will be coming with us and Kimball Cho is staying here to assess the scene."

"Ok." Lisbon followed the cop and saw VanPelt trying to keep a straight face.

"Teresa, how is he?"

"I think that he's in for the fight of his life. His body was covered in knife wounds and even his mouth had blood on it. He survival rate is defiantly down because of his blood loss. That's all that. I'm really worried about him."

"You're worried about everything!"

"I know. I don't want to loose him."

"We know how you really feel."

"How I really feel?"

"You're in love with him."

"No, I'm not, am I?"

"Teresa, they're your feelings. You're the one who should know."

"Jane has always…" Lisbon stopped as they passed the hospital that Jane was taken to. Her heart wanted her to stop there and stay with Jane. Her heart wanted Jane badly.

"I guess I'm in love with him."

"Knew it!" Rigsby was on the phone with VanPelt.

"Wayne!"

"Sorry boss. Jane is at the hospital and in the right room. He goes into surgery soon. Do you want me to pass the news on to him? Might make him pull through."

"When does he go in?"

"About forty-five minutes."

"I'll see if I can deliver the news myself. I'll call you soon."

Thirty minutes later, Lisbon was running into the hospital. She asked the nurse if she could see Jane and he said ok.

Lisbon arrived in Jane's room right as they almost wheeled him away.

"Li…sbon?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I t…talk wi…with 'er."

"Ok, Mr. Jane but you're…"

"Let him go. He…"

"No Lis…bon, I l…ove you."

"Jane, you told me that."

"I…f I d…die you g…get mmy… I wa…wa…want y…you t…to kn…know thththa…t…"

"Jane, I know that you love me and I know that I love you too but…"

"You lo…love m…me?"

"Yes, no go get better."

"Yes, boss."


	4. Breaking Hearts

**I don't own The Mentalist but some days I wish I did!**

Lisbon was sent down to the waiting room to wait for Jane's surgery to get done. She knew his life from now on wasn't going to be a fairy tale but at least he's going to be alive.

Hours dragged on and still no sign of Jane's doctor of nurses. Cho and Rigsby had stopped by at around seven, three hours after surgery began, to check in and VanPelt arrived at eight. It was now eight thirty and Lisbon knew it was time to go because visiting hours were done at eight forty.

She stood up and was about to leave when a doctor called for her.

"Teresa Lisbon?"

"That's me."

"Patrick Jane just got out of surgery. He is asleep and tomorrow you can visit him. He might have some slight memory lapses but that should fade later on. Please ask for me, Dr. Ted Carpander, in the morning."

"Thanks Dr. Carpander. It's nice to know he's ok."

"How long did the man have him for?"

"Four days."

"The man must have found something about Patrick that he hated."

"Yes, yes, I know he did."

"Well see you sometime tomorrow then?"

"Bright and early."

"Good!"

The next morning, Lisbon was awake at six. She usually was at work by now but she only had two hours of sleep because she was worrying about Jane. She rushed around the apartment and found a nice outfit that always caught Jane's eye. After changing, she called the hospital and found out that the visiting hours started at eight. Because of that, she sat and had a huge breakfast. At seven, Rigsby and VanPelt came to take Lisbon to the hospital. Cho met them in the van.

"They said that Jane's still going to be asleep when we get there. Lisbon, you are to fill out his paperwork. You are his emergency contact."

"What?"

"Yes, you're his contact because his wife was his and now she's dead. You are his boss and he has no family."

"I understand that but Cho's closer."

"No, he's been in love with you since he saw you. He told…"

"Some story Jane made up to impress you and make you…"

"Teresa, he loves you and deeply cares for you. He can't really protect you to show you that he cares."

"I… I'm at a loss for words."

Teresa poked her head into Jane's room and saw hi sleeping peacefully. He doesn't look like Jane yet and the bandages and the scars don't help.

As she walked in to sit down, he stirred.

"Jane?"

"Lisbon."

"You need to sleep. I'll still be here later."

"I've slept for a long time and I need to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"How dare you date Red John? How could you tell him my every move? I trusted you and you're the one that broke that trust, a hundred fold."

"Jane?" Lisbon cried.

"Lisbon, you've hurt me. Please leave." Lisbon ran out, crying. Grace, Kimball, and Wayne watched her run out and Grace followed.

"What did that dumb ass say to her? He's going to hear an ear full!" Cho stormed into Jane's room.

"What did you say to her get her so upset?"

"Nothing Cho," Jane said in a pathetic voice.

"Don't ever hurt our boss like that again! I will get you in so much trouble."

"I'm sorry. Do you…"

"Jane, you've broken her heart. You're going to have to work hard to win her back."

"I've got the perfect thing but it will have to wait until I'm better. Can you help me?"

"Depends on if it will hurt her or not?"

"In my stuff is my wallet and there is a hundred dollar bill. Take it and see if you can't get a rose sent to her everyday of the work week for as long as they can. Also there is a fifty and can you get a bunny and a box of chocolates. Oh, and a card. Have it say, _I'm sorry for lashing out at you and I want to make it up to you. Please except my apology. I love you, Lisbon. With all my heart, Patrick Alex Jane._"

"Jane, you know…"

"Just do it!"

Lisbon ran into her office, slammed her door, and locked it. She then turned and went straight to her couch, no Jane's couch.

"I hate you, Patrick Jane!"

"Lisbon, unlock this door right now!" Mineli yelled.

"I'm sorry, boss," Lisbon's voice cracked.

"What did Jane do?"

"Classic, I don't care for anyone but myself. It's fine, normal Jane."

"Ok, well I just want to make sure everything's ok."

"No it's fine."

"Oh, thank God! What did Jane say?" VanPelt was panting.

"He asked how I could date Red John and how I could give away all his moves. He also said that I had broken his trust."

"Lisbon, you had no clue. How could he just lay all the blame on you?"

"I had clues. I just chose to ignore them. Now I've lost…"

"Ms. Teresa Lisbon?" a delivery boy asked.

"Yes."

"I was supposed to give you these." He handed her a big stuffed bunny, a box of chocolates, and a card.

"Now, who do you think this is from?" Grace asked.

"_I'm sorry for lashing out at you and I want to make it up to you. Please except my apology. I love you, Lisbon. With all my heart, Patrick Alex Jane._"

"He's trying to buy you back, isn't he?"

"I don't know but he knows me to well. Dove chocolates and fuzzy bunnies!" Lisbon hugged the bunny and walked back into her office.

"What ever you're trying Patrick, I love bunnies, hate you."

"You seem to still be on speaking terms with him?" Grace asked.

"Yes, but I think that my broken heart isn't going to mend very fast."

"If it's meant to be, it will. Do you still even…"

"Don't ask me that yet! Once I know, I will tell you."

"Ok boss. If you…"

"Hello, Teresa Lisbon?"

"In there."

"Ms. Lisbon, this is for you." The girl handed her a light pink rose with a white ribbon. On the ribbon it says, "_To my love._"

"Patrick!" Lisbon set the rose on her desk and walked over to her couch. She set the bunny down and went to receive her chocolate.


	5. I'm Yours

**I don't own The Mentalist but some days I wish I did!**

Three months later, Teresa was still receiving light pink flowers with a white ribbon saying, "_To my love_." Patrick was also still in the hospital but most of his bandages were gone and his face was almost back to normal after plastic surgery.

"Patrick, after you complete physical training you may go. But, no working of any hard tasks."

"Can I sing?"

"Yes but no dancing."

"Oh, that's fine because I can't dance."

Jane went down to PT and then left to go see Teresa. Upon arriving at the CBI Building, Jane noticed that the team was all in the coffee room. He walked over and saw that Rigsby and VanPelt were holding hands. Cho was making coffee and Lisbon was reading a magazine.

"Maybe I should hide until Teresa goes into her office. Yes, that's what I will do." Jane found a spot he used to use and sat down.

After an hour of waiting, Lisbon went into her office. Jane stood up and slipped into her office. Lisbon's office was covered in the roses he sent and the couch, his couch, had the bunny.

"Teresa?"

"Jane, its Lisbon. What are you doing here?"

"Can I do something?"

"No! I need to finish…"

"Please, let me do it."

"Jane, you've done enough. The flowers are pretty and the chocolate and bunny were wonderful but you broke my heart."

"I'm sorry. I know that I did but please, let me say what I have to say?"

"Ok."

"But promise not to interrupt?"

"I won't."

"Good. Cho!" Cho rushed in with a CD player and pushed play.

" _Well you've out done me and I know you know it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest. And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate no more. No more, it can not wait, I'm yours._

_Well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and den your free. Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love…_

_Listen to the music of the moment, we'll all dance and sing. We're just one big family. And it's our gosh forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved._

_So, I won't hesitate no more, no more. It can not wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours._

"Patrick?" Teresa cried.

"Don't you just love my voice?"

"I didn't know you could sing?"

" _I've been spending way too long chasing Red John, I fear. And bending over backwards just to see you clearer. But I guess he found me first. And I found out you had to face the worst._

_I_ _guess what I be saying is there is no better reason, to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do, our love is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It can not wait, I'm yours._

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and den your free. Look into your heart and you'll find that, the sky is yours._

_So please don't, please don't, please don't. There's no need to complicate. 'Cause our time is short. This is, this is, this is our fate. I'm yours. _" After being done he fell onto the couch. He was pooped.

"Jane?"

"Please, call me Patrick."

"Patrick that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Good, I wanted to be special."

"Jane, I mean Patrick, you are special to me." Teresa bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Awe, that's so sweet Jane. Rigsby, why haven't you sung for me?"

"Because I can't sing."

"Ok!"

"Patrick, do you want me to take…"

"I'm going to sell my house. Please, now can I stay…"

"Of course my dear." Teresa helped him up and the two walked to her car that would serve as their car for many years to come.


End file.
